


Faith.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Introspective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Belief in an idea.





	Faith.

Castiel belongs to an archaic tradition, a guard all but decimated by time and changing perspectives on religion and how to worship. 

From the day he came into being he didn’t agree with putting strictures on the way in which people chose to find their faith - strength - the ability to move forward in their own worlds.

Faith isn’t a thing you should structure. It’s a feeling inside, a warmth and sense of knowing you aren’t alone. That’s all that matters. Buddhist, Muslim, Christian, Pagan - it’s all the same song sung in different tongues. 

He loves belief, he despises the rules.


End file.
